1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bone joint prosthesis and, more particularly, is concerned with an elbow prosthesis which allows for the three planes of motion normally occurring in the humeral-ulnar joint.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,854 to Schlein discloses a prosthesis for the elbow joint including a humeral component terminating in a partial cylinder and is provided with a slot. The ulnar component includes a U-shaped member having arms for supporting a pin. The pin engages the slot in the bearing member to provide rotation between the components.
Other types of prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,725, issued to Swanson, et al., describe an elbow joint prosthesis which uses a cap intermediate the humeral and ulnar portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,469, issued to Wadsworth, discloses a semi-globular portion for engaging the radius of an elbow prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No 3,868,730 to Kaufer, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,522 to Dadurian, et al., disclose other examples of joint prosthesis which employ inserts between rotating members.